La lista
by killingdolly
Summary: Traduccion-Bella mira viejas cajas y encuentra una lista que Edward escribió en sus años del instituto, sobre como seria “su chica perfecta” Y Edward le cuenta la historia. Lindo One-Shot. Todos Humanos. E


**Disclameir: **Nada de esto es mio, los personajes pertenecen a**Stephenie Meyer**y la historia a**Broken Heartbeats,**yo solo me adjudico a la **traducción**.

**Sumary: **_Bella mira viejas cajas y encontró una lista que Edward escribió en sus años del instituto, sobre como seria "su chica perfecta" Y Edward le cuenta la historia. Lindo One-Shot. Todos Humanos._

* * *

"**La Lista"**

**BPOV**

Limpiaba el armario del apartamento de Edward y mío. Nosotros ahora vivíamos juntos en un solo apartamento, afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York. Antes Dentro del armario había una caja, después otra caja, y se fueron amontonando.

En una de las cajas del armario, había escrito "_Mierdas del Instituto, de Edward", _escrita en tinta negra y marcada. Pensé que sería divertido ver las cosas que estarían allí, entonces lo abrí y mire adentro.

Lo primero que vi, fu su anuario de segundo año. El todavía tenía su cabello desordenado cobre y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas. La única diferencia es que ahora se veía mayor.

Lo siguiente que saque fue una carpeta, estaba llena de notas musicales, todas para piano. Unas eran piezas que el mismo escribía, y otras estaban llenas de notas adhesivas, con todos sus apuntes sobre la pieza musical.

La siguiente cosa que encontré dentro de la caja era una hoja de papel doblada. La desdoblé y mire lo que estaba escrito

_1. Simpática_

_2. Amable_

_3. Torpe _

_4. Seria_

_5. En el arte y música _

_6. Morena _

_7. Preocupada_

"Oye Edward?" le llame desde el armario

"¿Si amor?" pregunto mientras venia desde la habitación.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunte, y le entregue la lista. El rio en silencio, y puede ver que había diversión en sus ojos.

"Una lista, que mis amigos me obligaron a hacer en el Instituto"

"¿Sobre qué era?" pregunte curiosamente.

"Bueno, solo te tengo que contar la historia" dijo, sentándose al mi lado.

**EPOV**

**17 años de edad.**

"¡Vamos Edward! Puedes tener a cualquier chica en esta escuela y has estado solo toda tu vida, ¿Cuál es tu problema? Me pregunto mi mejor amigo Emmett, en el almuerzo.

"¡No tengo ningún Problema" dije "solo que aquí no he encontrado a alguien que me guste todavía" dije.

"Amigo no eres gay ¿verdad?" pregunto

"¡Emmett! " Grité, ahora estaba molesto.

"Eh, solamente propongo un opción"

"¿de qué?" oí que mi otro amigo jasper, pregunto, tomando un asiento aun lado de mi.

"de nada" murmure, mirando hacia abajo, a mi bandeja de comida, aunque no estaba muy seguro que fuera comida, parecía un montón de basura, estaría preocupado por mi salud si me lo comía.

"Bien tal vez, si podrías decirnos, lo que te gusta de una chica, podemos ayudarte a encontrarla" sugirió Emmett, con su boca llena de comida.

"Emmett, eres un bruto" dije

"¿Qué?" pregunto, unos pedazos de pollo volaron de su boca.

"Aquí, haz una lista" dijo Jasper, sacando una pluma y papel

"Cool, ¡la lista de la chica perfecta de Edward!" Grito Emmett, causando que algunas personas de las mesas alrededor de nosotros, alzaran la vista y nos miraban fijamente. Note que unas chicas me miraban, prácticamente desnudándome con los ojos, me estremecí a la respuesta.

"entonces, ¿Cuál es la número uno?" pregunto jasper.

" Ella tiene que ser simpática, " dije.

" Bien esto elimina la mitad de las chicas en esta escuela! " Emmett se rio, yo rodé los ojos, pensando en mi chica perfecta

"¿Qué más?" pregunto jasper.

" Quiero que ella sea amable, no como la mayor parte de las chicas de esta escuela, que se la pasan extendiendo rumores sobre sus propios amigos "

"Uno bueno," dijo Jasper.

"¿Cuál es el numero tres?!" pregunto Emmett emocionado

"quiero que sea torpe" dije.

"¡¿QUE?!" Tanto Jasper como Emmett gritaron, antes de estallar en risas.

"¿Por qué quieres que tu chica perfecta sea torpe?" Emmett rio.

"Entonces, yo podría ser el que la atrape cuando cae, o estrechar su mano en la sala de emergencias, cuando tenga que obtener puntos, porque derribo un montón de platos sobre sí misma" dije

"Edward, eres una mina" dijo Jasper "¿Qué es lo siguiente en la lista"

"Quiero que ella sea seria" dije "No quiero que sea egocéntrica, quiero que ella también piense en otros, que se ponga delante de ella, solo para hacerlos felices"

"¿En cuanto a personalidad?" pregunto jasper "que tipo de cosas te gustaría, que a ella le gustaran "pregunto.

"yo querría que le gustaran algunas cosas parecidas, a las mías. Quisiera ser capaz de hablar con ella sobre un libro o el arte. También que realmente le gustara la música, esta es una parte importante de mi vida" dije

"Bueno, en el arte y la música" dijo jasper escribiéndolo "¿Qué más?"

"Las prefiero morenas…." Dije

"Bueno, por lo que tiene que ser morena, ¿Qué más?"

"Quiero que ella se preocupe, creo que es lo mismo como que sea reflexiva, pero ella se preocupara por los otros y sus sentimientos, nunca querrá hacerle daño a alguien"

"Bien" dijo jasper " Entonces, quieres a una chica, simpática, amable, torpe, seria, en arte y música, morena y que sea preocupada ¿cierto?"

"Sip, así es" dije felizmente pensando en mi chica perfecta.

"Bien, entonces creo que nunca la podrás encontrar" rio Emmett.

No escuché a Emmett, yo sabía que la encontraría, sabía que ella estaba ahí, y cueste lo que cueste, estaba decidido a que fuera mia.

**BPOV **

Devuelta al presente.

"Wow, eso es algo…." dije

"Lo es" dijo Edward mientras me sonreía.

"¿Has notado algo, acerca de la lista?" pregunto

"No, ¿Qué?" pregunte curiosamente.

"Tu eres todas las cosas en aquella lista" dijo antes de besarme apasionadamente.

"entonces, ¿diría que soy tu chica perfecta?" pregunte.

"Si tu eres _mi_ chica perfecta"

* * *

**¿Verdad que es lindo? No pude resistirme a traducirlo, bueno he aquí mi tercera traducción, espero hacer muchas mas, pero solo One-shot, Drables o Mini-fics, antes de empezar con una gran historia, aparte de que me tengo un monton mias por continuar. Por cierto, respecto a mi encuesta sobre futuros proyectos, se cierra el domingo por la noche, por los que no han votado aganlo ya!.**


End file.
